


年轻爹地

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 乳交, 以及有所有人搞在一起暗示, 口交, 可能有点沙雕, 是篇新VN的后续有点无cp提及, 玩具, 电影院
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 尼禄并不知道自己的效果。N/新V





	年轻爹地

**Author's Note:**

> 薇受不难写，难的是和崽攻一起写

V为伸进衣服里的手侧了侧身。  
这是一部老式电影。也许也不是。放映机低劣的像素让画面灰蒙蒙的，女主角湿水后的身体线条过分清晰。V轻轻叹气，他仅有的皮质外衣足够宽大，让那只手轻易穿进来，夹住肋骨上的乳尖。  
台词太糟糕了。他微微直起脊背。好像就能使自己消瘦的前身再柔软一些。而事实上，因为没有太多脂肪，他的胸口可能过于敏感了。贴身的皮料光滑，习惯之后依然蹭得乳尖时刻挺立，现在被生茧的指腹打圈碾磨，他呼吸不太稳。  
在荧幕上湿漉漉的黑发美人持续尖叫的十分钟里，他一直被捏揉一边的胸脯。迟钝的指甲掐进微陷的乳孔四周，再拽着周围的乳晕一块儿揪回来，指根夹住了，手掌绕着打圈。这手法相当熟悉，V咬住下唇，像是学了但丁玩弄自己丰满乳肉的技巧。可他太瘦了。并不好这样猥亵。  
镜头在女演员湿漉漉的乳沟停留。这太糟糕了。要被揉肿了，V想，分开交叠的双腿，裤子前方鼓起了显眼的弧度。他扫了几下前排稀疏的观众，然后握住衣服里的手腕，起身跨坐到尼禄腿上。  
“还喜欢吗？”他低声说，带着那只手去拉开自己腰前的绳结。荧幕不稳的暗光下，年轻人的面颊依然泛起颜色。  
“这样要被发现的。”尼禄说。  
“所以你在意，”V笑了。他俯下身来，咬住年轻人的耳垂，“你就那样把手伸到我的衣服里，玩我的乳头，我还以为你不知道脸红。”  
一时间没有回答。他收起牙，舌尖长长地舔舐耳骨的外廓，顺着形状挤进了耳孔。  
“我很喜欢，”V说，手臂勾上年轻人的后颈，“我喜欢你装作认真看这种电影时摸我。我都被摸肿了，你想看看吗，”他湿湿地抽出舌头，拖着水痕去吻耳尖，嘴唇下发烫，“爹地？”  
他被揪住头发往后拽去，暴露的喉头线条拉紧了，让他那种标致的低笑暗哑而轻。尼禄咬上他的喉结。  
“你真的很……调皮。”男孩模糊地说，粗暴扯松他身前交叉的衣绳。V半阖起眼，视线中的天花板因为背后幕中场景的光明亮，尼禄啃吻下他的锁骨，牙齿磕碰嶙峋的胸口，在他后脑的手滑落到脊背，用力按压着好咬得更深。  
人类的身体愈合缓慢，而他似乎格外如此，他的皮衣敞开，松垮得要跌下肩头，逆光中那些齿痕叠在纹身上，至少一周才会淡去。黑发诗人瘦长的手指穿进男孩的短发，脊骨弯出一个往外送出自己胸口的弧度，他用气音呻吟，指腹在银发中打圈，下一次承受的尖齿深刻到几乎刺进胸廓。  
“这个你喜欢吗？”尼禄小声说，还记得他们在哪里。V看着他舔走嘴唇的血，眼睛含着荧幕折射的光。  
“我……啊。”年轻人并没有等他说完，再一次咬上他的胸口。他确实是被玩肿了，之前饱受揉搓的一边鼓起了肉感的圆弧。黑发甜心吸咬着下唇，就像是他稍稍丰满了的奶子被啃咬吮吸的样子，他年轻的爹地咬破了充血乳尖周围的软肉，如同榨取奶水一样咽下他人类的血。  
“我也很喜欢你这样，”男孩用一种沙哑微弱的声音说，瞳孔隐约拉得竖长，“上面和下面都为我涨了起来，”他吻他渗血的齿印，舌尖往破开的皮肉里钻去，黑发诗人抓紧了一把软短的头发，隔着衣服小幅度摇晃蹭在男孩小腹上的阴茎，“你尝起来很甜。我想直接吃掉你，从这呜——”  
V拽着尼禄的脑袋把那张嘴按到被冷落的乳头上。他在鼻腔懒散地叹息，年轻人呛了一下，开始咬他平坦的胸脯。乳粒被双唇夹住抿压，让舌头顶进有了些脂肪的乳晕中，尖牙刮擦微张的乳孔。尼禄真的很会舔。他已经硬得有些难受，裤子里快湿透了，出门前他往屁股里塞了小玩具，此刻也在若有若无撩拨。  
音响尖叫起来。他们都没再注意电影情节，那口伸长的尖牙被惊得刺进了微颤的乳尖，V颤抖着咬死下唇。  
“疼吗？”年轻的爹地‘啵’一声抬头，逆光中嘴唇和眼尾都是带着血色的潮湿。  
“疼极了——”V说。他让牙齿缓慢地松开，切出牙印丰满唇瓣张了条缝隙，被伸出来舔舐的舌尖水淋淋地顶得更宽，他收紧了环抱男孩的细长手臂，撒谎说，“让我好无聊。”  
他在尼禄捏着他的臀瓣将他放到了前排的座椅靠背上时沙沙地笑。男孩在他分开的腿间跪到地上，拉下他松垮的皮裤，被流水的阴茎拍到了颚骨。  
“你不担心被发现了吗？”他们坐在后头的几排，最里面的角落有个睡着的男人，他们身后也有些观众，只要回头就能发现诗人消长的影子。尼禄只是看着他的眼睛张开嘴，伸出舌头，让阴茎顶端贴在上头滑进了口腔。V唔了声，椅背狭小的顶面凹凸不平，他姿势有些别扭，抓住了男孩的头发、双腿搭上他的肩膀来维持平衡，撑开肛口的小东西被挤得往肠子内推去，磨得他不自觉扭腰。  
他爹地的嘴巴又湿又热，整个嗓子都放松下来容许他的阴茎向食道里塞。他的小腿落在年轻人后背，脚踝叠起来，和手掌一起使力让那颗脑袋含得更深。V咬着嘴唇，被吸得伸展开上半身，天花板一角的红点正对着他们。  
“噢，”他粘稠地叹息，“看来已经被发现了。”  
电影正播到湖面场景，稍微能掩盖男孩含屌的水声，可但凡有点经验的人都明白真正的原因。尼禄的深喉做得很好，就像是从他或者维吉尔那里继承过来的，能完全吞到底，无论粗细，无论真假。  
“他们可能都发现了，”尼禄用牙蹭了蹭根部，V弯下脊背，黑发林林散散垂坠，“在我身后探头，也许整个身子转过来，想象着你怎么舔我。在你身后只需要睁、嗯、开眼，你的下巴都湿透了……爹地。”  
裹着他阴茎的喉咙收缩起来，狭窄的椅背平面使得轻微的抽动都困难，深埋在里头的顶端滴着前液，可能全流进了男孩的胃袋中。  
“角落里有摄像头，”V用大腿内侧夹住尼禄的脑袋，双臂撑着自己往下滑，直到后腰卡在靠背边缘，悬空的屁股被接住了，“你也不在乎，是吗？”年轻人眨眼，V将那张几乎吞掉阴囊的湿热嘴巴推离自己的阴茎，手滑进被假鸡巴撑开的臀瓣间，把着底座往外拉，“在电影院里……啊，做爱……吸屌……”他汁液打湿了的穴口因为死咬玩具被拽得微微鼓起，吃饱的肠子就这样空虚地扁下去，“都被录下来，供屏幕那一边的人享用。”  
他臀肉上的双手收得好紧，要攥出来诗人缠绵叵测的长吟，他断续笑出来，拔出了堵着肛口的硅胶阴茎：“你喜欢那样吗，爹地？”  
尼禄将他掀倒在座椅上，分开他羸弱的细长腿骨操进合不上的洞口，黑发甜心惊叫了一声，上半身折躺下去，像一座陡峭的桥，头发都要扫到地板上。这个动作更加别扭了，V喊完后头晕脑胀，肠子里火热的鸡巴仿佛挤没了本就不宽裕的腹腔，此时他连出声也做不到了，只能长长短短地抽气。  
这并不是他想到的最好的主意，在下三流的电影院里骨头散架了似的倒仰在座子上被干，但至少这个姿势和角度撞到了所有让他软腰流水的隐秘。他颤抖着摸上自己的小腹，直立时就凹陷的弧度现在拉拽得更平更瘦，年轻爹地斜斜捅上来的阴茎隔着皮肤的形状异常鲜明，一下一下顶弄着手指节——  
就算缺氧的时候诗人也无法停止自己笑的意图，在他屁股里待了许久的湿滑玩具还被他下意识紧紧抓住，好像他要为这具柴薪般的身体找一个支点。尼禄掐着他的大腿外侧，每次冲撞都使他往下滑落一点，V真的要窒息了。他试着叫年轻人改变一下位置，可他年轻的爹地依然不管不顾地要把他操到不知什么地方去。  
黑发甜心咬着嘴唇，发出飘飘散散的破碎鼻音。他翻了一片白眼，努力深呼吸几次，空着的手去够椅背上方，将自己狠狠拽起。男孩被他的重量压垮了平衡，在惊声摔坐到地上之前被诗人捏住下巴塞了假阴茎到嘴里。  
他们掉到了走道上。尼禄呜咽着射进了他里面。年轻爹地的后脑磕到了掀起的座椅，刚刚的狠劲儿从眼尾摔成了水迹。V将脑袋搁到了男孩的肩头平复呼吸。他的筋带足够柔韧，腰上的孱弱肌肉却是独自酸酸软软，腹部的一节隐隐发痛，像是里头被干坏了一样，可他还硬着。硬得难受。  
“你太快了。”诗人说，勾着腰感受屁股里的老二逐渐软化的意味。尼禄哼唔几声，他被硅胶玩具堵了嗓子，只有模糊地发音。V的嘴唇贴上他颈侧，那里撑得饱胀，咬下去时牙尖似乎都隔着皮肉碰到里头的硬软玩意儿。  
他就这样叼着喉结固定从他爹地嘴里往外拔。尼禄的深喉做得真的很好。那东西已经完全进到了底，退出来时扯得他牙下的血肉移动，年轻人持续不断地哼声，在喉管终于空了时长呼了一口气，急切的插入后甚至没有不适的咳嗽。  
“V……”他小声说，声带充血着擦合，嘴唇闪着光。  
V嗯了一声，整了整衣领，从男孩的阴茎上站起来，将那根彻底湿透了的假鸡巴塞进滴淌精液的穴口。他示意尼禄跟上，先行出门往洗手间去。  
这似乎是他们的惯例，在公共场合做爱，在任何地方做爱，不知廉耻，不管不顾。尼禄把他推进隔间，吻上来时让他的后脑磕在了门板上，他张开嘴嘶气，被条舌头捅进了口腔舔舐上颚。年轻的爹地像是在报复他擅自操了他的喉咙，但是动作又凶狠而轻柔，咬着他的舌尖吮吸，要穿刺下去的尖牙也只是滑碰他人类的切齿。最后放开时他再度头晕脑胀，硬到发疼的阴茎紧贴着男孩的小腹。  
“你留我一个面对那些人，”尼禄舔着他的耳垂，他的声音还哑着，“他们都装作看不见，但我们都知道只是假装。”  
“可你留我硬着。”V扬起头，他的爹地顺着他的颈线吮吻下去，让他腿根酸软，窄长的手指抠进身后的门板。年轻人吻他红肿的胸口和乳尖，吸开将将止血的咬痕，舌头在肚脐打旋。这是又是谁教他的？他的膝盖失力，拂垂下眼睫，草草系好的裤子被拉下去，阴茎的顶端抵在尼禄的两片嘴唇间。  
“我还需要点时间……”年轻的爹地因为嘴里的东西有些含糊。他到底学了多少，V颤了颤眉眼，伸手环握他的脸侧：“我要你的胸口。”  
“那你该找但丁。”男孩在嗓子里闷闷地唔了下，近乎泛金的浅淡瞳仁仰聚过来。  
诗人没回答。他摩挲指尖下的皮肤和骨骼，描走跳动的脉络，晕开了那里未干的湿意。  
尼禄看了他一会儿。黑发甜心不着痕迹地咬住嘴唇内侧。他被折腾了太久，操软了的穴肉快含不住了，每一次收紧的动作都逼着他高潮。  
他的爹地终于撩起了上衣，没有他叔叔丰满的胸口依然投下了容许一根阴茎的起伏，V注视那双手拢着乳肉自外向内挤弄，手指间刻意留下了给乳尖通过的裂缝。  
他彻底塌了脊柱，抖出些细细软软的轻吟。尼禄学得很好，手法生疏但是学得很好，叼着自己的衣摆为他服务。他已经濒临边缘，在他的年轻爹地低头用上舌头的时候射到了他舌面上。男孩为他吸干净精液，舔着手指站起来后好像才迟迟反应过来。  
“明明我才是爹地。”  
“而你做的很好。”V说。他在高潮后感到慵懒，依然是背靠门板不想动弹。  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”尼禄贴近了，着手帮他整理好衣服。  
“相信我，”黑发甜心蜘蛛似的手臂缠上年轻人的肩膀，“你做的比你想象的好。”  
他的爹地嗯了声，让他低低地笑了出来，俯首吻了吻面前滚烫的耳廓。  



End file.
